Jacob Caught Snooping
by xCaliforniaBeautyx
Summary: Silly little one shot I thought of today. It's a little serious at first, but gets funnier towards the end. Bella and Jacob-Gah! So cute together!


He's gone.

He had been gone for 6 months now, and my heart was still breaking. My Edwa- oh wait. He was no longer mine. He didn't want me anymore and that's why he left with his family half a year ago. His beautiful, yet chilling and haunting voice had told me point blank, "Bella, I don't want you anymore." Oh dear God, here come the waterworks. I don't know why I can't get over him. As I glanced down at the one picture I had managed to find of him, now blurry because of my tear filled eyes, I suddenly remembered. He was absolutely perfect in every single way and wouldn't want a stupid girl like me.

Although the picture was slightly faded, due to my endless teardrops, I could still see his beautiful self. His cold, perfect lips were curved up in that crooked smile of his I loved. His golden eyes were looking at my blushing face. He was complete perfection. I frowned as I noticed how I paled in compared to him. I was ordinary, nothing special compared to this beautiful creature beside of me. He was just so damn perfect.

I tossed the picture on the floor as I was overcome by a loud sob. I brought my knees up to my chest and let my tears flow down my cheeks. How could Edward leave me here all alone? He knew I couldn't be away from him for long, especially not 6 fucking months! My cries slowly started to die down and I was grateful for that. I didn't think Charlie could hear me over the t.v. downstairs, but I didn't want to take any chances of him coming up here and seeing me having an emotional breakdown. Again.

As I was wiping my last few tears from my face with my sleeve, I heard a 'tap' at my window. It was a familiar sound. My best friend, Jacob Black, always came over before I went to sleep to ask how my day was. I couldn't help but chuckle as I opened the window and saw him on the tree limb in front of me. "You know, we do have a front door." He rolled his eyes and flashed a smile at me. "I know, but it's funner this way. Step to the side Bells." I moved over as he leaped through my window, landing with a loud thud. "Damnit Jake! Charlie's downstairs!" I rushed to the door and yelled towards my dad, who was already rushing up the steps towards my room. "No need to worry dad, just fell down again." I waved my hand dismissively and sent him a reassuring smile. "Love you, goodnight."

I closed the door slowly and turned around to see Jake, who seemed to have already forgotten the incident and was now walking around my room. I looked at him curiously as he stepped towards my dresser drawer. "Um, Jake? What are you doing?" He turned to face me and quickly put his hands behind his back, smirking at me. "Oh, nothing. Just nothing..." He whistled innocently and I started walking towards him. I raised an eyebrow and asked slowly, "What's behind your back?" I stopped in front of him and put my hands on my hips, which he responded to by chuckling. "Ooh! Bella's badass now!" He started laughing a bit louder and I smacked him on the shoulder. "Jake, what's behind your back?" He sighed and lowered his head like a little boy being scolded. I started to smile at how cute he looked when he held his hand out in front of me.

There, in Jacob Black's hand, was a pair of my heart covered, white cotton panties. I gasped loudly and snatched them from him in utter shock. "What the hell? You were snooping through my..my-" I couldn't say anything else, as I was already blushing bright red. I turned away from him and stomped towards my closet, throwing my underwear in there then turning to face him. I was about to scold him when I noticed he was pouting his bottom lip out at me. I sighed and walked over to my bed, flopping down on the bed and hiding my face in the pillow. I was beyond embarassed and mortified. I heard him walk over to me and the bed move as he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry, I was just looking at them." I uncovered just my eyes and looked at him, still blushing like hell. "It's fine, I guess." To be honest, I just wanted to forget about everything already.

Jake leaned in a bit closer, his hair falling over his shoulders and brushing against the pillow I was holding. He looked into my eyes, with the most serious look on his face, and whispered, "I liked the red hearts." I rolled my eyes and he smiled, knowing he was forgiven. I dropped the pillow and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his thick shoulder. It was nice being in his arms and it felt so natural. We pulled away after a few moments and relaxed back onto the bed, my legs sprawled out over his. Him and I just sat there, talking about nothing and everything all at the same time. Every smile of his made me blush and he noticed it of course against my pale skin. I would push his shoulder teasingly and he would respond by playfully wresting me under him. It was just nice being with Jacob. He could make me feel happy, like my world wasn't crashing down for a moment. He made me forget about my troubles and just let me be my sane self.

And with that, I started to fall in love with my best friend.


End file.
